gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Ruski prosiaczek
=Głowne info= Cześć toja ruski prosiaczek ale nie jestem z rosji tylko z Polski. Mój avatar to stopień szeregowego (moja ranga w tankach), gram też w erepublik, i jestem tam Colonierem***. =Moja historia na tym fanonie= Kilka ważnych dla mnie dat Fanonpedia? 1 marca 2016 roku był dla mnie bardzo ważny, ponieważ kolega, Gial Ackbar, powiedział mi, że coś takiego, jak zbiór fanonów o Gwiezdnych Wijnach istnieje. Bardzo to mnie zafascynowało, ale przez jakiś czas wojałem obserwować, jak inni edytują. Początki 18 marca 2016 roku stworzyłem swój pierwszy artykuł na fanonpedii, tj. Kroniki Kairon. Był on krótki, ale stał się początkiem mojej pracy tutaj. Fanon Już następnego dnia zacząłem tworzyć swój pierwszy fanon. Miałem wtedy wenę twórczą i napisałem wtedy aż 6 części, czyli cały rozdział! Był to początek mojej kariery fanonpedysty. Cała seria! 3 lipca 2016 roku skompletowałem Kroniki Kairon, i zacząłem myśleć nad nowa serią, ale pomyślałem też, by ją udokumantować, tworząc rangi tego samego dnia. The end? 5 lipca 2016 roku zrobiłem ostatnią rangę, i zastanawiałem nad poddaniem się... ale na szczęście przyszła mi do głowy rzecz, że zrobię ostatni, najlepszy fanon jaki istniał. Zwie się on Nowe Kroniki Kairon. Koniec z fanonami 13 lipca 2016 roku kończyłem 6 część Nowych Kronik Kairon, i pomyślałem, że już mnie to nie wciąga... Chciałem już skończyć z fanonpedią, gdy nagle przyoadkowo wjechałem na zakładkę GRY. Pomyślałem wtedy, że mogę spróbować jeszcze raz na fanonpedii, ale w innym dziale. Nawet gry nie pomagają... 16 lipca 2016 roku skończyłem ostatnią grę, i wtedy dałem soie spokój z fanonpedią... przynajmniej na jakiś czas, bo następnego dnia zrobiłem 7 część Nowych Kronik Kairon. Serie Tornowskie 29 lipca 2016 roku skończyłem pisać Nowe Kroniki Kairon. Zaczęła się era pozakaironowa, zwaną też serią pozatornowską. Na początku serie Tornowskie miały liczyć 2 serie, ale po namyśle, czemu nie dać im więcej. TSoS 30 lipca 2016 roku zacząłem serię pod tytułem Technology Shop of Sosnowiec. BYła ona według mnie bardzo ciekawa, ale nie wiem, jak to było dla was. Napisałem wtedy części I i II. Już nie żółtodziób 21 sierpnia 2016 lipca skończyłem 4 i zarazem ostatnią część Technology Shop of Sosnowiec, i myślę że moja kariera, jako użytkownika została w dużym stopniu wypełniona, i nie można mnie nazwać żółtodziobem. Tego dnia, jak się zdawało, odszedłem z Fanonpedii na zawsze. Moja karierę była już skończona. Powrót króla 20 września 2016 roku, po prawie miesiącu nieobecności, wróciłem na fanonpedię, bo odkryłem, że mimo początków szkoły, pisanie nadal jest dla mnie ważne. W międzyczasie miałem świetne przygody m. in. o iluminatach, Billu Cyferce, i piramidzie Cheopsa. Teraz jednak odkryłem, że 21 sierpnia 2016 roku nie miłem racji. Nie skończyłem z fanonpedią na zawsze. Może nie będę pisał tylu artykułów, co wcześniej, ale nie będę gorszy w aktywności. Będę od dzisiaj headhunterem, człowiekiem, co rekrutuje nowe osoby i uczy ich podstaw. Kto wie, może wyszkolę kogoś naprawdę dobrego? Jeśli tak, to na pewno zapiszę to w ważnych dla mnie datach. Mogę też to uznać, za początek drogi do kandydatury na moderatora. Ruski Prosiaczek/Star Butterfly 4.05.2018 to ważna data, gdyż wróciłem to obejrzeniu całego(!) SBvFoE (ok. 60 godzin), a także spin-off'ów (90 godzin), fanmade'ów (prawie 100 godzin) i analizy serialu (750 godzin), co daje w sumie 1000 godzin czystej rozrywki... Jednak teraz zaczęło mnie nudzić udawadnianie, że Eclpsa jest zła a Meteora była dobra nawet jako potwór (tak tak, wiem że nic nie rozumiecie), dlatego po prawie dwóch latach wracam na Fanonpedie i mam nadieję, że tym razem zostanę tu już na stałe. A ta, teraz coś, co powiedziałaby Star: SZCZENIACZKI DLA WSZYSTKICH :D:D Kategoria:Strony użytkowników